Evolution of Feeling
by thebigj
Summary: Through the events at the close of season 1, feelings have changed, evolved. Jane and Maura address those feelings internally, independently, before acting on their emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**Evolution of Feeling**

Part I - Jane

* * *

Going down to the morgue was something that Jane was used to and did quite frequently. She jumped at every chance to head down the elevator and into the stark hallways that lead to the pristine room. Case files were her main goal of going down to the room of death, but anyone could make a run down to pick them up. Jane insisted it be her. It wasn't the files she was running down there to see. The woman who would be handing over the files was what she was most interested in. Doctor Maura Isles had captivated Jane, specifically most recently. Their friendship had flourished over the past few weeks. Since the day Jane pulled the trigger that dislodged a bullet from a gun through her own body, things had changed.

The bullet was a through and through and had Jane out of commission for two weeks. In those weeks, Maura had all but moved into Jane's apartment. When she was there, she was at Jane's every beck-and-call. When she was at work, she was sure her phone was closer than usual. Maura tended to the dressing on the wound, being sure to take extra care to cause no extra pain. On more than one occasion, Jane caught the threat of tears spilling from her friend's eyes during this process. The wound served as a constant reminder of that day. Each time Jane saw the glisten of tears in Maura's eyes, she called no extra attention to it, not wanting to embarrass Maura. She would simply grasp gently at Maura's arm as she reapplied the dressing, gently caressing with her slender fingers.

Jane, being as stubborn and independent as she was, insisted that all the attention wasn't necessary. "Maura. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Jane had pressed, shifting herself to a propped up position in bed, wincing only slightly and hoping Maura had missed it.

"Of course you are," Maura had chided, sitting against the headboard beside her. She knew Jane needed someone, but didn't want to wound the tough woman's pride, "But you'd be awfully lonely if I left." Maura tried to reason with the brunette, appealing to her social side. "Besides," she playfully pressed her shoulder against Jane's, "your mother will come if I leave."

Jane had reached over and grabbed her friend's forearm, "Please. Stay." The serious expression over her face broke and she had tossed her head back in laughter. Maura had scrunched her nose up in a giggle and Jane had savored the sound that was enough to ease her pain.

Once those weeks had passed, Jane was allowed back to work, but strictly on paperwork duty, much to her chagrin. Maura was the strictest enforcer, being sure to rattle off a list of things that could possibly go wrong if she disobeyed. Jane had clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes, but she minded the doctor's orders and secretly relished in the extra attention from Maura.

Just a few days ago, Jane was permitted to return to the field. While sitting at her desk, Jane mulled things over. This particular work day was slow and she absentmindedly tapped a pen against her lips, mind coursing over these plaguing feelings. Korsak came through the doorway, finishing a phone call. Jane watched as he plopped down into his chair at his desk.

"Yeah," he nodded into the phone, as though the person on the other line could see him, "That sounds like a plan. I'll be there as soon as I get a look at the file again. I just need to go grab it from the ME. See you then." With those final words, he flipped his phone shut.

At the mere mention of the file and the medical examiner, Jane perked up, standing a little too quickly and shooting a dull ache through her still mending wounds. "I can go get the file for you," Jane said eagerly. Catching herself, she back-pedaled, "If you'd like."

Korsak fought the smirk that threatened to pop across his face, "Sure, Rizzoli. That is," he paused, "as long as you don't mind." His tone teased the female detective, one of his eyebrows arching upwards.

Jane sighed and shook her head, laughing inwardly, "I'll be back." Her back had turned before she could see Korsak shake his head and chuckle softly to himself.

She cursed herself for letting her emotions dictate her actions. As she passed through the office door to the hallway and pressed the button to beckon for the elevator, Jane shifted her weight from one foot to the other staring down at the floor. Something in her feelings for Maura had changed. She would rather spend time with Maura than anyone else. She would cancel other plans if Maura asked to go to dinner. Or for a jog, and Jane hated jogging.

She smirked to herself as the elevator beeped and opened. She stepped inside and leaned against the wall. Maura had been accepted at all the family get-togethers and the few times that Maura couldn't make it, the family seemed genuinely disappointed with her absence. Jane more than looked forward to the time they spent together. They could have a deep, meaningful, thought provoking conversation and in the same breath, end up doubled over in laughter.

The elevator chimed once again, alerting Jane to the arrival at the morgue's floor. She stepped out of the door way and strode down the hallway towards the doctor's haven. These new feelings she felt swirling in her stomach were not something new. She had felt these feelings before, but not for Maura, let alone another woman. She was used to incessant teasing from schoolmates and immature men about being a lesbian. Though she dismissed the comments, she never dismissed the idea. Jane never called herself a lesbian and was still hesitant to. She wasn't necessarily attracted to women; there was just one woman; there was just Maura. She paused at the door of the morgue, admiring the woman standing over a microscope, focused intently at the specimen that was on the plate.

From her perfectly quaffed hair down to her overly expensive shoes, there wasn't a single thing Jane could say negatively about Maura's appearance. Maura had chosen a deep green dress that flared at the swell of her hips and danced around her knees. Simple (though unquestionably expensive) black heels adorned her feet, accentuating her toned calves. The lab coat hid the rest of the surely beautiful outfit, but as Jane watched her move from the microscope to her computer, the rest of the dress was revealed. The neckline dipped to reveal the slightest hint of cleavage and the milky expanse of her neck and collarbone. Maura's hair was half-clipped up, a few stray strands of honey-colored locks had slipped free and hung over her forehead. Jane had the sudden urge to stride into the room and brush the rebel tresses to the side.

Standing outside the morgue, Jane realized that her platonic feelings towards Maura had evolved into romantic feelings. She wanted to be with Maura, protect her, comfort her, _love_ her. Jane had always loved Maura as her best friend. Now, without hesitation, she told herself she was _falling in love _with her best friend. She smiled softly to herself as her hands gripped the cold metal of the door handle, pulling it towards herself to allow herself entry.

Maura lifted her gaze from the computer to the familiar woman coming through the door. "Jane," Maura nearly sighed her name, content grin spreading over her lips. Noting the slight flush gracing Jane's cheeks, Maura cocked her head, golden locks rolling over her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jane nodded, not breaking eye contact with the hazel-eyed woman in front of here. Jane returned the smile, "I'm more than fine."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! This is my first venture into the world of _Rizzoli & Isles_, so I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave feedback. Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Evolution of Feeling**

Part II- Maura

* * *

Maura had taken care of Jane on her own accord. No one asked her to; she simply stepped up to the plate and slipped into the role of nurse, caretaker. Jane was her best friend and she had no qualms about being the one to tend to her. For Maura, there were hardly any changed feelings. She had loved Jane shortly after the moment they first met. The bullet didn't change her feelings; it simply acted as her catalyst in acting upon her feelings.

The time that Jane was in the hospital had been the most trying. Though the shot was a through-and-through, the first day in the hospital was long and exhaustive. The little information that the Rizzoli's were receiving was enough to cause Maura to fidget. And she never fidgets. Even through Angela's pleading, Maura refused to go home. She wanted to be there the moment more news came through.

Frankie had been in worse shape, but news came regarding him first. The doctor had shaken Maura's hand, "You saved his life." He had stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest, "Impressive work, Doctor Isles."

Maura had forced a weak smile and nodded, eyes giving away her cover. "Thank you," the words slipped past her lips softly. Angela wrapped an arm around Maura's waist, a nearly silent sob escaping her mouth. Maura had rubbed her hands along her forearms, pausing, "Do you have any information about Jane?"

"I wasn't the attending for Jane," he replied, glancing over his shoulder. "I can try to find some information regarding her state." He nodded as he parted, leaving the trio alone.

Frank took his wife's hand, urging her away from the medical examiner, "Let's go see Frankie, Ang." He placed a reassuring hand on Maura's shoulder, "She'll be okay, Maura. She's a fighter. Always has been, always will be."

Maura had plunked down into her uncomfortable waiting chair, willing the time to pass, so she could find out more news.

The news came and it was alleviating. Maura felt a surge of emotion at the word that Jane was not only okay, but she was awake. Her parents convinced the nurses that Maura was a part of the family and a doctor, so surely she would be able to visit.

Maura had slipped into the room, eyes grazing over her friend, propped up in the immaculate hospital bed. Aside from the IV lines and the pallor in her face, Jane looked like nothing had happened; the wound was hidden beneath bandages and sheets. Maura's heart caught in her throat as Jane's dark gaze captured hers. A weak smile graced Jane's lips as Maura had approached her bedside.

Her hazel eyes had brimmed with tears as she grasped onto her friend's hand gently. "Maura," Jane squeezed her hand gently. "Don't cry. I'm okay."

With her free hand, Maura brushed her raven locks away from her forehead. "I was so worried about you," her voice quavered, a radical tear streaking down her face.

The final day of Jane's stay in the hospital, Maura had moved her necessities into Jane's apartment. She insisted on being the one to look after Jane. The Rizzoli's were watching Frankie and the least she could do was to be there for her best friend. She made plans for Bass's caretaker to be entrusted with his care. Her loose ends finalized, she picked up Jane from the hospital and brought her home.

The first week, Maura used some of her vacation time to stay at the apartment with Jane. She needed to be along side of her, after having almost lost her. They had stayed in bed, watching daytime television.

"Jane," Maura's voice pleaded one morning, "these shows are all the same." She cocked her head, watching a woman ranting on the screen, "And they're not the least bit intellectually stimulating."

"Brainless," Jane grinned over at her friend, placing a hand on her forearm. "It's brainless, trash TV. Just take it as that." Her hand remained on Maura's arm, leaning her head against the headboard.

A lull fell in their conversation as they watched a man strut out on stage, claiming not to be the father of the three children in question. Maura savored the warmth spreading along her arm and creating a swell of emotion in her chest.

The second week, Maura had planned on returning to work. As much as she loved her job, she wanted nothing more than to stay in bed, watching terrible, predictable talk shows.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Maura asked, dressed in a deep violet silk shirt with a black pencil skirt. "I can use a few more vacation days if you need me to stay."

"Maura, I'm fine. Really. You go back to work." Jane leaned against the kitchen counter, smiling at her friend. "I appreciate everything you've done for me." She pushed away from the counter, walking her friend slowly through the apartment towards the door.

"I'm happy to take care of you," Maura started, gathering up her bag at her side. She readjusted her shirt, which got pulled to one side in her movements. She fanned the neck open and pulled down at the hem.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to," Jane said, catching her friend's gaze with a grin.

Maura broke the gaze, smiling almost to herself as she turned around to make her way towards the door. "I'll be back after work to help you change the bandage. If you need anything, please make sure to call me. I'll have my phone with me at all times." She turned around to smile and wave her good-bye. She could have sworn she caught Jane's eyes checking her out. On her drive into work, she tried to think of a million other reasons for Jane's eyes to be raking over her backside.

Her least favorite part of the care process was changing the bandages. She wouldn't have anyone else touching Jane, but just seeing the mars on her otherwise flawless abdomen were enough to send Maura careening back to the horrific events. She tended to the dressing on the wound, averting her eyes when tears threatened to spill over, hoping that Jane wouldn't catch her watery gaze. Jane didn't need to be reminded of it, so she always found a way to hide her ever-betraying eyes.

Settling in to bed after replacing the bandage, Maura curled up on her side, facing away from Jane. With the lights off and the darkness providing much needed shelter, tears cascaded down her face silently. Her fingers gently cast the tears aside, settling her hands beneath her head to try and urge on sleep. Jane's arm snaked around her waist, urging the blonde closer. Maura complied, running her hand along her friend's arm to rest her hand upon Jane's. Though the fabric of her shirt separated Jane's hand from her stomach, the touch sent goose-bumps rippling across her skin. She sighed inwardly, feeling Jane's breath on her neck. After a few moments, she was lulled to sleep by the comfort and heartbeat of the woman at her side.

It wasn't until Jane returned to work and returned to field duty that Maura felt her anxiety level increase. Not knowing where Jane was and if she was okay was torturous for the medical examiner. Every time she saw her, Maura felt a flood of relief and excitement bubble deep in her stomach. Her feelings for the detective were becoming too much for her to contain and she toyed with the idea of making it conversation. The last thing she wanted to do was scare Jane off. She didn't want to lose her best friend. She was never one to make friends easily and hated the idea of losing the person closest to her. On the other hand, she couldn't hide her emotions anymore. In her defense and working in her favor, Jane gave plenty of signs she was interested; the staring, the late night cuddling, the touching. Maura was never one to be shy about her sexuality. She liked men. She liked women. She appreciated beauty in all things and didn't see the point in restricting herself to one gender. At her current time, she found no one more fascinating that Jane.

One afternoon found Maura peering down into her microscope, examining fibers from the latest crime scene. She moved to focus the lens, furrowing her brow at the threads. She shifted her weight, humming softly to herself in question. She stepped away from the microscope and moved to her computer. The type of fabric was not something she immediately recognized and she was determined to find out where or what it came from. Typing in the description, she clicked 'Send' and scrolled through the options that were retrieved. The sound of the morgue's door opening broke her from her reverie. Her head snapped up from the computer screen, heartbeat increasing at seeing Jane walk in through the door. "Jane," the name slipped past her lips, which then broke into a soft smile. The detective looked flushed, a soft blush creeping its way through Jane's cheeks. "Are you alright?" Maura asked, stepping aside from the computer.

"I'm fine," Jane replied. She looked Maura directly in the eyes, smiling, "I'm more than fine." Catching herself staring, Jane continued, "Korsak," she waved her hand in explanation, "sent me down here to get that file on the teenage Jane Doe."

"Of course," Maura nodded, walking across the room to where the file sat on the counter. She handed it off to her friend, purposely brushing her slender fingers along Jane's in the process. A hum shot through her fingers and sat in her stomach, leaving her wondering how a simple touch could cause so much reaction.

Jane cradled the folder against her chest, "Dinner tonight?" She shook her dark locks off of her neck, spilling over her shoulders. "No work for you. I'll take care of everything," Jane placed a hand softly on Maura's arm, thumb running against her sleeved shoulder. "You've done too much for me these past few weeks."

"That sounds wonderful," Maura replied, almost too eagerly. As Jane made her way back towards the door, Maura called after her, "I'll at least bring the wine!" Maura watched as her friend made her exit with a wave over her shoulder.

She grasped the edge of the counter, bracing herself. Tonight, as long as everything fell into place, Maura was going to tell Jane how she felt. She played out the scenarios in her head, along with the possible outcomes. She pressed away from the counter, making her way back to the microscope. She chewed on the inside of her lip, trying to narrow down her best course of action. Hoping to not lose a friend and possibly gain something more, she tried to focus her energy back into the microscope at the puzzling fibers. Her mind continued to drift back to the sensation of Jane's hand on her arm, serving as an incredibly tantalizing distraction.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, please leave reviews! Comments and criticism are greatly appreciated!


End file.
